Hermione Filha De Zeus
by Hermione Jackson Potter
Summary: " A Vida Muda, Mas São Nossas Escolhas Que Muda A Vida, eu não escolhi me apaixonar pelo meu primo "
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

**Pov Hermione **

**Estava em uma floresta sozinha, estava perdida, não sabia onde ir, estava correndo para salvar a minha vida, o minotauro queria me matar, eu jogava feitiços e nada, eu corria sem parar, a única de eu pensava era achar um lugar seguro, estava correndo, mas meu pé tropecei em uma raiz de árvore, e meu pé direto ficou preso, tentei de tudo, e vi o minotauro vindo, e não tive escolha **

**" SOCORRO " berrei com muito medo, o minotauro estava mais perto e vi um garoto ele tem cabelos pretos e olhos como um oceano e uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas, atrás deles avia mais pessoas, e foi a única coisa de vi antes de ficar escuro**

**Pov Percy Jackson **

**Eu e Annabetch, estamos indo falar com Quiron, quando a gente ( e o resto do acampamento ) ouvi um berro de socorro, a gente seguiu o berro, e vimos um minotauro, acho de ele queria...Aquela garota, ela tem cabelos loiros, antes de desmaiar eu vi os olhos dela, era azul como uma tempestade, depois de ela desmaiou começou uma tempestade de raios e chuva, eu e Grover pegamos ela e levando por acampamento e por choque de parece, ela passou pela pereira do pinheiro, será que ela é uma Semi-Deus ( ou Deusa ) **

_**N/A: Ola, comenta Oque achou ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oi gente desculpa a demora, eu esqueci a senha! E obrigada Ms. Ana Greenleaf pelo conselho! **

Hermione acordou em lugar um estranho, parecia uma ala-hospital, mas não igual ao de Hogwarts, ao ser lembrar de faz dois anos dês da segunda guerra bruxa, Hermione aos poucos se lembrava, quando descobriu de era adotada, que Jean e Joeh Granger, sorriu ao se lembrar de seus pais adotivos, e se lembrou no seu aniversário de cinco anos, foi uma piada, ela riu, e nem percebeu uma pessoa entrou

\- Ola - Hermione virou a cabeça e viu um... centauro ?

\- Ola- respondeu - quem é você?

\- Prazer Quiron e você?

\- Hermione Jean Grancer ! - ela olhou ao para o teto - Onde estou?

\- Acampamento Meio-Sangue!

\- Acampamento Meio ... O que?

\- Meio-Sangue, lugares pra filhos de deuses com mortais!

\- Deuses? Mas os deuses não existe! - exclamou Hermione, sem ligar pra os trovão - eles são mitos! - Hermione falou com certa confiança.

\- Hermione quer ver um filme?

\- Claro!

Hermione se levantou depois do filme, ela viu o centauro esperar de ela falasse, ela apenas olhou pra ele com seus olhos azuis tempestades com certa curiosidade, ela apenas falou.

\- Certo, onde vou ficar? - Quiron sorriu _Bom pelo menos ela acertou bem melhor de os outros _

Percy viu a garota de foi atacada saindo junto com Quiron, ele viu nos olhos dela de ela parecia curiosa sobre o fato.

\- Percy vamos - chamou Grover

\- Espera um minuto- ele olhou novamente para ela, ela tinha cabelos castanhos no começo do cabelo depois iam pra loiros, ele percebeu que era pintado, mas parecia bem natural, seus olhos azuis tempestades olhava pelo acampamento com curiosidade que ele nunca tinha visto antes, ela usava uma calça jeans clara, com uma blusa azul solta, e óculos em uma cor ciano claro, e um All Star ciano claro, seu cabelo estava em uma trança escama de peixe, ela usava um colar, mas parecia um pingente. Vamos Grover

Ele e Grover fomos por refeitório, eu sentei na mesa do chalé de Poseidon e Grover sentou na minha frente, Annabetch olhou pra nós e mandou aquele olhar dizendo " Precisamos conversar " Percy desviou o olhar faz duas semanas de o namoro dele e com Annabetch acabou por causa de uma traição da mesma. Ele viu a menina sentar junto com o pessoal do chalé de Hermes, os gêmeos parecia fazendo piada o que ela disse, ele ouviu dizer.

\- Estou falando serio, Hitler é bem melhor de Voldemort

-Mas quem é Voldemort ?

\- Inimigo do meu melhor amigo - ao falar melhor amigo sua cara ficu com tristeza seus olhos ficarão cheios de lagrimas, ela piscou duas vezes e sorriu.

\- Quem são seus melhores amigos? - perguntou uma garota do chalé Hermes

\- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Draco Malfoy entre outros. Ela sentou e começou a tomar um copo e torta de chocolate.

Hermione conheceu o acampamento, ela como uma curiosa nata, ficou curiosa pra ver o que tem no chalé de Zeus, era vazio, parecia que não tinha ninguém, mas ela percebeu que não seria certo, Zeus era o mais poderoso entre todos, deuses dos deuses, ela bufou, okay ela achava isso errado, machistas pensou ela.

Hermione acordou novamente no meio da noite, ela se levantou, colocou a camisa do acampamento e uma calça jeans escura, faz uma trança francesa e um All Star azul escuro, ela saiu, segurou a pulseira, que o diretor Dumbledore deu para ela antes de bom...morrer, ela foi ate a floresta e sentou em uma pedra e na frente tinha um lago, pegou algumas pedrinhas e começou a jogar no lago e pensado, sempre faz isso em Hogwarts, ela iam jogar a última pedrinha quando ela ouviu uma voz.

\- O que faz aqui? - ela deu um pulo, e ele viu que era o garoto do chalé de Poseidon.

\- Nada! - ela disse fria, e voltou a jogar pedrinhas e ignorando o filho de Poseidon.


End file.
